kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess de arimasu!
| editor = Hiroaki Itabe | distributor = Kadokawa Films | released = March 17, 2007 | runtime = 1:17 (including Chibi Kero) | language = Japanese | prequel = Keroro Gunso the Super Movie | sequel = Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel de arimasu! }} is an anime movie based on the series Keroro Gunso. History Left behind in their undersea home by an ancient Maron alien army after an unsuccessful invasion, Meru and Maru appear to be sea lizard-based in the same way the Keronians are based on frogs. They appear again in vol. 20 of the manga, which also features another known Maronian, Miroro. Plot Another Kiruru appears in the South Pacific, but it was defeated by two unknown entities that look like Keronians, with subtle differences. Meanwhile, Keroro and the gang goes for a trip sponsored by Momoka to a private island. There, an alien named Meru, who claims himself as the prince of the deep sea, captures them, and aims to make Natsumi his princess, and that they had captured Keroro, who pleads to them to assist the Keroro Platoon, only to be kicked out. Meru uses a Kero Ball-like device called the Mer Ball to form Natsumi's favorite town. Discovered and rescued by the team, Keroro uses the added brain power from the peaches to develop a strategy. After touring her kingdom, Natsumi, Meru, and Maru visit a depot to play but Meru got lost so Maru and Natsumi went to search for him. Meru is whimpering alone in the elevator, unable to get out but he was freed by Natsumi and suddenly hugged her tightly while crying, where Natsumi discovers to have the same event as a child. When visiting the upstairs carnival, Natsumi and Meru discover the arrival of the Keroro Platoon that offers other princesses until Giroro starts a fight, revealing Maru is a very skilled fighter and defeated Giroro that he is captured in as the platoon escapes as Giroro notices the Mer Ball. With no way of escape, the Keroro Platoon take shelter in the depot. After a long analysis, Kururu concludes that they are Maronians, similar race to the Keronians, are flooding the Earth and that this world is formed from Natsumi's dreams of her lonely childhood at this depot. As Meru harasses Giroro, Natsumi notices Maru's feelings for Meru and states that she should be princess. That entertaining night of dinner and Meru's harassment in Giroro's princess costume, Natsumi and Meru stroll around the ocean, where Meru sings a lullaby from his forgotten childhood as he pleads to Natsumi to marry him, leaving him angered to know everyone ignoring him until Natsumi accepts and joins Meru in recording data of Maron and returning to marry Meru, who strikes down an attacking Giroro. With the use of new equipment, the platoon infiltrates the castle and destroys all decoys, including a possessed Giroro. Revealing she has no memory of Maron, Maru takes Keroro and Fuyuki to a corrupted Meru using Natsumi as a power source so that he can create a new Maron from Earth. With their forces futile, the Keroro Platoon watches as Keroro jumps to save Natsumi, who remembers how she was lost as a child at the depot until found by Aki and Fuyuki, bringing her to as she is pried from the corrupted Meru, who loses control of his power and begins to absorb the dream world and the defiant Maru. Through teamwork, the platoon free, Meru, Maru, Natsumi, Keroro, and Fuyuki and despose of the corrupted Mer Ball, only to destroy the world as Natsumi pleads to fulfill her promise to Aki to return home, formming a replication of the Hinata house, where Keroro suffers a near-death scare. The platoon returns safely to the surface, where Meru and Maru realise their feelings for each other as Natsumi passes her title of princess to Maru. Wishing their friends farewell, the couple leaves in a ship found by Kululu to take them to Maron to marry. The vacation ends as the platoon happily and safely return home as Meru and Maru arrive at Maron, standing together in love. Cast * Keroro - Kumiko Watanabe * Fuyuki Hinata - Tomoko Kawakami * Natsumi Hinata - Chiwa Saito * Tamama - Etsuko Kozakura * Giroro - Jōji Nakata * Kururu - Takehito Koyasu * Dororo - Takeshi Kusao * Angol Mois - Mamiko Noto * Momoka Nishizawa - Haruna Ikezawa * Koyuki Azumaya - Ryo Hirohashi * Meru - Hoko Kuwashima * Maru - Nozomi Tsuji Minor * Aki Hinata - Akiko Hiramatsu * Mutsumi Saburo - Akira Ishida * Kiruru - Yoshinori Fujita * Paul Moriyama - Keiji Fujiwara Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!? External links * * Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Article stubs Category:Keroro Gunso media